


The Dim Part of Lenses

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Household Madness with Wilford and Antoinette [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adorable, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Children, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Metaphors, Multi, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Mark thinks his world is dull through glass.





	The Dim Part of Lenses

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last fic for the Wilford and Antoinette universe and I hope you guys enjoy! ;3

Mark hates times like these. 

Times when he has to stare at his husband through the glass on a phone screen, when he can't touch him or kiss him or hold him like he wants to.

When he has to settle for photos _he_ didn't take of Jack, it kills him inside a bit.

He loved Jack though, and he would never stop him from pursuing his dream as an artist, no matter how much traveling without Mark, Will, and Anti that entailed.

"Papa, is Daddy on his way back home yet?" Anti asks, and he looks over at her with disdain. He fixes her little bun in her hair as he speaks to her in an effort to distract himself.

"Soon baby, he'll be back soon. He went to go show _other_ people his art, we can't keep it all to ourselves."

"Why not? We saw it first!" She pouted, and Mark chuckled at her.

"Because your daddy makes art so other people can be happy too. Don't you like when you and Wilford get to show uncle Felix and Aunt Marzia your drawings?"

She scrunches her face a bit and then nods happily, brushing stray hair out of her face. "Yeah I guess. Is daddy showing Aunt Marzia and Uncle Felix his drawings too?"

Mark nodded truthfully. Jack had gone back to the UK for an art show dedicated to the best artists his old boss Stephan had employed. Felix and Marzia were goin to attend, but Mark had to stay behind to take Will and Anti to school.

He sighed as he watched Will walk in, rubbing his sleepy eyes as he took a seat on Mark's lap.

"Hi daddy." He said groggily, and Mark kissed his forehead.

"Hey big boy, how'd you sleep?"

He was answered with a yawn and a giggle from Anti, who was currently playing with her brother's hair. He got so distracted by his children that he almost didn't notice the key in the lock.

Or the twisting of the knob.

But he definitely noticed the extremely loud "TOP O' THE MORNIN' TO YA LADDIES!" that echoed through the house as he looked up and saw his husband standing in the door.

_He was here._

He nearly dropped Wilford in joy, but instead sat him down next to Anti who was bouncing with excitement.

_He could touch him. Kiss him. Hold him. He was back._

He pulled Jack into a hug and kiss, taking a deep breath of the familiar cologne and smell of Jack he always had. "You're _back_."

"I am." He hears Jack whisper into his neck, then he feels small grabby hands at their legs and loud, padding footsteps from the the stairs. It took a few moments, but Mark finally let go of him, staring at him like he hadn't see him in years.

"God you look so much more gorgeous in person." He whispers, and Jack blushes as he hears it.

"Ye look pretty good yerself." He smiles, and Mark blushes back.

Even after 10 years of marriage, they still blushed like lovestruck teenagers.

"Daddy, daddy! I wanna show you _my_ drawings now!" Will yelled, and he and Anti pulled Jack away from him, leaving only Chica behind to bark and wag in front of him. He crouched down in front of her, petting her softly, and decided that Jack only looked good through lenses that didn't involve him being far away.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna Chat? Talk to me!
> 
> Kik: tinyinkmachine   
> Snapchat: tinyinkmachine   
> Instagram: tinydystopianinkmachine   
> Twitter: tinyinkmachine


End file.
